Pieces
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Harry needs to learn to stop taking Draco back. Songfic. HP/DM. Mentions DM/PP, DM/MC, DM/DT. Rated T. Complete


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Rascal Flatts. As such, I make absolutely ZERO money from this story. Thank you.

Pieces

_From the moment that we met_

_My world was turned around_

_Upside down_

Harry sat at their kitchen table, waiting for Draco to come home. Harry smiled sadly. From the day he had met Draco at Madam Malkin's he was intrigued by the young blond man. Slowly, that intrigue turned to enmity, enmity slowly changed to friendship, friendship morphed oh so slowly into love. Draco Malfoy had managed to turn his life completely upside down in a matter of ten years.

_To some degree I still regret_

_My memories for keeping you around_

Harry shook his head frantically trying to dispel the memories of Draco…his Draco. Not Mr. Malfoy, CEO of Malfoy, Inc. Not Lord Malfoy, new head of the Malfoy family. No, just his Draco, the man who was kind and gentle and loved hot chocolate and snuggling on the couch with a good book, reading glasses perched on his aristocratic nose as his eyes eagerly drank in the words on a page. Try as Harry might, the memories came surging forth.

_Boy I thought that you were mine_

_But my broken heart's been shattered _

_One too many times_

Harry thought that everything had been perfect, but oh how wrong he was. It turned out that Draco wasn't what one would call a "one wizard man". No, according to Hermione, it looked like Draco was more of a "cheaper by the dozen" kind of guy when it came to relationships. Harry and Draco had been together for around two years now, and the cheating started the day after they got together. Harry had no idea until earlier today, when Hermione had seen Draco with his tongue down Pansy Parkinson's throat at nine in the morning, then with Michael Corner later at noon. He had stopped listening to Hermione after she told him about Michael, honestly.

Harry inhaled sharply when he heard their front door being unlocked. He stood when Draco entered the kitchen and clenched his shaking fists. "Work was hell," Draco said leaning in for a kiss. Harry pulled away, causing Draco to kiss his cheek instead of his lips. The blond didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. "What do you want for dinner?" He asked, picking up one of the many take away menus they had on the kitchen counter.

"Draco…" Harry said softly.

_And I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong_

_I love it when you're here_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

"Yeah?"

"We can't see each other anymore." Harry stared at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What?" Draco asked calmly, Harry couldn't tell if he was mad or upset, and that scared him.

"I said we can't see each other anymore." Harry looked up and into Draco's eyes. It had actually hurt Harry to see that the man didn't seem to care that Harry was breaking up with him. He had spoken as strong as he could, but it didn't come out any louder than a whisper.

"Why?" Draco asked calmly again, he was surprised it had taken Harry so long to find out, he wasn't exactly making it a secret.

_I'm certain that I've given _

_And oh—how you can take_

_There's no use in you lookin'_

_There's nothin' left for you to break_

"Draco…the past two years that we've been together…I told you everything about me." Harry's voice was confident now. "Even the difficult things; I opened myself to you, heart, body, and soul. You didn't give anything in return." Harry paused here. "I know, Draco, about the others." Harry looked away as Draco sucked in a breath. "You took me for granted, one too many times, Draco."

"Harry…" Draco sighed.

"No."

_Baby, please release me_

_Let my heart rest in pieces—in pieces_

"Harry, please, I can explain." Draco sounded bored, as if he was reading from a script he had read from hundreds of times before, as Harry forced him to pack up and leave.

"I don't want to hear it, Draco. Just leave and let my broken heart rest in pieces!"

_Someone let you down again_

_So you turn to me_

_Your convenient friend_

Harry rubbed his tired eyes and opened the door to curse whoever it was that was ringing his doorbell at three o'clock in the morning. He glared when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here? I kicked you out three years ago!"

Draco smiled sheepishly. "Pansy kicked me out."

"Really? I'm shocked." Harry said sarcastically, all the while glaring at the blond. "I'll bet Michael isn't."

"I cut it off with Michael, with all of them." Draco cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can I crash here for a week? I promise I won't be in your way."

_Oh but I know what you're doin'_

_And what you hope to find_

_I've seen a thousand times_

Harry sighed in defeat. This wasn't the first time that Draco stayed here after being kicked out by an angry ex. "One week this time, Malfoy. Then that's it, I won't be doing this again." Harry stepped out of the way and let him inside.

"Thanks, Harry." Draco murmured, brushing exceedingly close.

"Humph," Harry huffed slamming the door shut.

_Oh the fire we had before_

_Are now just bitter ashes_

_Left scattered on the floor_

Harry turned groggily when he heard his bedroom door open and close softly about an hour and a half later. He didn't have much time to process that Draco had come into the room, as the man was soon kissing him eagerly. And Harry found himself kissing back just as passionately.

However, events from a fairly recent past caught up with him and he pushed the blond away, harshly. "Get out." Harry whispered. "I've told you time and again, we. Are. Over."

_And I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong _

_I love it when you're here_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

"If we're over then why do you keep taking me back?" Draco countered, sounding slightly drunk.

"I'm not taking you back. I'm letting you crash here because you keep screwing up and screwing around!" Harry yelled back.

"Really? Because all of my other exes slam the door in my face when I show up on their doorstep, you're the only one who lets me back in." Draco smirked.

Harry hugged himself. "We _were_ friends. I don't want you to sleep on a bench or something."

_I'm certain that I've given _

_And oh—how you can take_

_There's no use in you lookin' _

_There's nothin' left for you to break_

Draco laughed, gripping the doorframe for support. "Did you forget that I'm the second richest wizard in Britain? Do you honestly think I don't have fully furnished properties I could stay in?"

Harry looked up at the inebriated man, eyes filled with tears. "Then why…why do you keep coming back here?"

Draco smirked…and it was a mean smirk. "Because I know you want me to. Why else would you keep letting me back in?"

_Baby, please release me_

_Let my heart rest, in pieces_

_Yeah, yeah_

Draco had kept his word and left after the week was up. On his way out the door, Draco kissed his cheek and told him that he'd see him soon.

Harry didn't realize that meant in an hour, with all of his stuff, and just like that…without him even knowing how…him and Draco were living together…and back together.

And sure enough, Draco cheated on Harry again. And Harry kicked him out again, there was a lot more crying on Harry's part this time around. He was angry. At Draco for cheating on him and doing this to him; and he was angry at himself, for allowing Draco to come back and believing him.

_I don't wanna see you anymore_

_I'm just not that strong_

_I love it when you're here babe_

_But I'm better when you're gone_

"You can't take him back anymore!" Harry yelled at himself through his tears. "Just because you like him being around, that's the only reason you keep taking him back! He's manipulative and mean! You don't need him! You're better without him!"

_I'm certain that I've given_

_And oh—how you can take_

_There's no use in you lookin'_

_There's nothing left for you to break_

"He's selfish," Harry told his reflection with a sniffle. "He's arrogant, self-absorbed, and a downright prat!" Harry continued to list off Draco's many, many, oh so many faults, and as he did, Harry felt himself growing stronger.

He wasn't surprised when he heard the doorbell ring. Who was he kidding? Harry was expecting it.

_Baby, please release me_

_We both know that you don't need me_

_Let my heart rest in pieces—in pieces_

"Dean kicked me out," Draco said with a sheepish smile when Harry opened the door. "Can I stay here for a week?"

Harry cocked his head and smiled at Draco. "Nope." He then slammed the door into Draco's shocked and suddenly upset face.

"Harry? Harry! Please, I can change! I—" Harry cut off Draco's pleas with a silencing charm. He laughed to himself and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

He placed a hand over his heart and slowly murmured, "Rest in peace."

_Let it rest_

**A/N: Tried a different approach this time. Hope you all liked it! Review! :)**

**Luv,**

**PGF**


End file.
